


Because Your Kiss, I Can't Resist

by cassiopeiasara



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kisses, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: A collection of kiss prompts from tumblr.





	1. Collarbone Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A few kiss prompts transferred over from tumblr. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and these were not beta'd though I reviewed them a few times. All mistakes my own. Title from Hall & Oates "Your Kiss Is On My List"

“You would take on an entire coven if I let you, wouldn’t you?” remarked Ada as she applied the salve to Hecate’s shoulder.

Hecate suppressed a wince. “Don’t be foolish, Ada,” Ada raised an eyebrow and Hecate added softly, “I’d do it without your permission.”

Ada shook her head and clicked her fingers, securing a bandage onto Hecate’s shoulder.

She sighed as she placed a light kiss to the left of the injury. “Honestly, Hecate, how are we to teach the girls to ask for help when you refuse to set an example?”

Hecate crossed her arms but without the advantage of her height or her clothes, she looked more petulant than frightening. “It was only a Venus fly trap Ada, I’ve handled plenty of them.”

Ada nodded as she waved away her first aid kit and settled next to Hecate. “True, but none of them have been enchanted by Mildred Hubble.”

Hecate raised her uninjured hand to pinch the tip of her nose. “Surely this is an expulsion worthy offense?”

Ada let out a small chuckle as she pulled up the duvet and fixed the strap of Hecate’s nightgown over her bandage. “I’m afraid not, dear. For one, she’s made bigger mistakes and secondly, her teacher did not follow protocol.”

Hecate shook her head and lowered her hand, fiddling with the top of the duvet. “I thought you were supposed to be on my side. Is that not a benefit of marriage?”

Ada smiled and placed a small kiss to Hecate’s shoulder, running her fingertips along Hecate’s bandage and offering a pain relieving chat.

“It is and another benefit is I get to be the one to tell you when you’re being ridiculous.”

Hecate scoffed. “I’m hurt,” she insisted and slightly raised her shoulder, “and you are not helping.”

Ada quirked an eyebrow and placed another kiss to Hecate’s collarbone. “Oh I’m not?”

Hecate shook her head and turned to face forward, settling into her signature scowl. “No, you’re not.”

“Hmm,” muttered Ada as she continued to pepper kisses along Hecate’s collarbone, causing Hecate’s scowl to soften in small increments. She kissed her way up to the base of Hecate’s neck and lightly scraped her teeth over Hecate’s pulse point. Hecate let out a shaky breath and Ada smiled against her skin. “Better?”

Hecate shrugged. “A little.”

Ada nodded and reached up to kiss Hecate’s cheek and whispered in her ear. “When you’re healed, we’ll see what else I can do to make you feel better.”

Hecate rolled her eyes and pointed a finger at Ada. “ _You_ are a horrible tease, Ada Cackle.”

Ada chuckled as they both sunk further into her bed and she wrapped her arm around Hecate’s waist. “And _you_ are forgetting that I always make good on my promises, Hecate Hardbroom.”

She felt Hecate shiver slightly before Ada placed a kiss to her shoulder and clicked her fingers to turn out the lights.

 


	2. Kiss In the Rain

Hecate frowned as she stepped into Ada’s office a few minutes late for their usual early afternoon tea. There was no sign of Ada having been there for a while as her crossword remained untouched on her desk and a pot of tea that, by Hecate’s estimation, had gone cold hours ago. The wind howled outside and rain beat against the windows in an uneven rhythm. Hecate raised her hand for a detection spell when Dimity ran in, her arms full of kittens.

Hecate knitted her eyebrows as Dimity conjured a fire in the fireplace and performed a drying spell over the kittens before running around for more blankets. When she finally noticed Hecate, she sighed.

“Where have you been?” she asked as she resettled the kittens and put up a barrier so they didn’t wander too far.

Hecate arched an eyebrow. “I think the more obvious question is where have  _ you _ been?”

Dimity pointed to a window. “Minerva was nursing the kittens from her place in the kitchen and a few stumbled outside when she finished. Miss Cackle was on her way in and asked me to help look for them. We’ve accounted for almost all of them.”

Hecate nodded slowly. “Where is she now?”

Dimity sighed. “One of the kittens, the one with those white spots on her paws was unaccounted for, she went searching for it.”

Hecate’s eyes widened as the wind seemed to pick up speed. “How long ago was that?”

Dimity followed her concerned gaze to the window and stiffened. “A half hour, she should have transferred back by now.”

Hecate raised her hand and transferred to the kitchen doors immediately. She casted a warming and detection spell simultaneously and was offered some hope when she didn’t have to travel too far to find Ada. She was hunched by the side of the castle whispering softly to the kitten bundled in her cardigan. As Hecate neared, she noticed Ada shivering, a likely explanation for why she’d been unable to transfer.

Ada offered her a smile, her drenched hair stuck to her face and raindrops covering her spectacles. “Is that you, Hecate?”

“Yes,” replied Hecate as she casted a warming spell over both Ada and the kitten while summoning an umbrella.

Ada smiled brighter when she stopped shivering. “Thank you, I tried to transfer but the cold must have taken out more of me than I realized.”

Hecate nodded as she steered Ada toward the castle. A gust of wind threatened to push all three of them over before Hecate clicked her fingers to counteract it.

“What was your plan exactly if I hadn’t come?”

Ada cuddled the kitten closer in her left arm and reached her right hand over to pat Hecate’s forearm. “I would have made it inside eventually.”

Hecate stopped and arched an eyebrow. “And what if you hadn’t?”

Ada sighed and tilted her head up at her. “My dear, I am fine. I am sure that if I’d remained, someone would have found me.”

Hecate took a deep breath and tried to quiet the litany of questions that always played in her mind when she worried about Ada;  _ But what if they didn’t? What if you’d been hurt? Why must your kindness always win out over reason? _

Her mind did quiet when she felt soft lips press gently against her own. She let out a little hum as she kissed back. When they parted, Ada reached up to cup her cheek and stroke her thumb along it as she spoke.

“I know you worry but I promise I wasn’t being foolish and I know these grounds better than anyone. I could be half dead and know the way back inside.”

Hecate shivered at her wording and turned to steer them back toward the kitchen. “Let’s hope it never comes to something quite like that.”

When they were close enough, Hecate transferred them to Ada’s office. Dimity smiled at their appearance and took the kitten from Ada, drying it and settling it with its siblings. She mouthed a ‘thank you’ to Hecate before she transferred out of the room.

Ada performed a drying spell over herself and the hem of Hecate’s dress. Hecate took a step forward and raised her arms, hovering at Ada’s side. Ada smiled in understanding and stepped into Hecate’s embrace.

She stroked the small of Hecate’s back as she murmured, “I’m right here and completely all right.”

Hecate nodded and concentrated on taking in Ada’s words. She was right in front of Hecate, in her arms, and completely safe. Hecate rested her cheek atop Ada’s head and gave her a light squeeze before she stepped back and gestured toward Ada’s teapot.

“We missed our tea time.”

Ada smiled and softly patted Hecate’s cheek. “So we did.” She warmed her teapot and conjured a tray of biscuits and fruit. She removed her usual chairs in favor of the settee from her room. She nodded toward it as she levitated the tray toward the coffee table. “Shall we?”

Hecate nodded and they moved to sit together and make up for lost time.


	3. Forceful Kiss

Hecate paced as she considered transferring back to her own rooms and waiting until morning to greet Ada. It was silly to be this impatient, practically wanton with the desire to see her. It wasn’t as if they hadn’t gone plenty of times without seeing one another. There was something though about this time that felt different.

Perhaps it was the length. Neither she nor Ada tended to be gone longer than a week during school holidays. This particular conference Ada attended had been two weeks. Two weeks that felt longer than they should.

Perhaps it was the fact that this past school term had been exceptionally difficult with the need to expel two students and dismiss one of the kitchen staff. Though this was often more distressing for Ada, Hecate had high aspirations for one of the students and was certain she’d failed her in some way.

There were many possibilities for why her longing was great but the strongest reason and the one in which Hecate felt the most ridiculous was that she simply missed Ada.

She shook her head at her own sentimentality and raised her fingers to transfer when she sensed Ada’s magic from the hallway. She lowered her hand and brushed non-existent lint from her dress. She held her breath as the door opened and Ada came into view.

Ada smiled gentle and pleased. “Hecate, I wasn’t expecting to see you.”

Hecate could have offered her tea, asked about her conference, provided an account of the preparations related to the next school term but the urge to take Ada in her arms was stronger than any of those options. So she did just that.

Ada let out a small squeal as Hecate cupped her cheeks and brought her lips to meet Ada’s. Ada lifted a hand to grip Hecate’s shoulder while Hecate poured all her longing into their kiss. She pulled Ada’s bottom lip between her teeth and moved a hand to the back of Ada’s neck to pull her closer. Ada was never close enough for Hecate.

Ada met her kiss with equal fervor and moved her other hand to grip Hecate’s waist. Hecate lowered her hand from Ada’s cheek and pressed her fingers hard into Ada’s waist. Ada let out a small groan.

Hecate broke the kiss and took a step back. “Ada, I’m sorry, that was, I didn’t mean to, I–”

Ada closed distance between them, taking a deep breath while Hecate tried not to concentrate on her lips swollen and pink from Hecate’s affections. 

“Darling Hecate, when will you learn that not only am I nowhere near as delicate as you assume but,” she brought a hand up to the base of Hecate’s neck and pulled her forward, “I rather like when you lose a little control.”

Hecate let out a small squeak.

Ada winked at her. “It’s quite flattering really. Now where were we?”

It took a moment for Hecate to realize she hadn’t upset Ada, that her eagerness was not only accepted but encouraged. Her mouth twitched into a small smirk at the realization as she leaned forward and claimed Ada’s lips once more.


	4. Underwater Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd so all mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy.

Dimity squinted over at Hecate from her perch on the big rock at the edge of where the girls were gathering plants. “Have you seen Miss Cackle?”

Hecate knitted her eyebrows and looked down at her right side where she could have sworn Ada had been a moment ago. Instead, there was a discarded notepad and quill. Hecate glanced back up at Dimity. “I’ll find her.”

Dimity nodded and turned back to the pupils. Hecate sent out a locator spell and transferred to the opening of a small cave. She spotted Ada leaning  against a side, facing a small cascade of water. Hecate took a few steps in but stopped at Ada’s sigh. She should probably just turn around as Ada obviously wanted to be left alone. She pivoted but stopped when Ada spoke.

“I hope I didn’t worry you.”

Hecate looked back to see that Ada had turned when Hecate had moved to leave. Ada’s hair was slightly tousled no doubt from running her fingers through it a few good times and her spectacles were slightly askew. Hecate felt her heart beat a little faster at the sight.

Hecate shook her head. “No, Dimity asked where you were and I only just realized you’d left.”

Ada gave her a soft smile. “Glad to be rid of me then?”

Hecate rolled her eyes. “Now, you know that’s not true.”

Ada hummed and nodded. “The confirmation is welcome though.” She pointed to the small waterfall. “I couldn’t resist having a look from the other side.”

Hecate nodded. “It is rather stunning.”

Ada leaned against the wall again. “I also needed a break. I love these excursions but I, well,” she shook her head, “just needed a moment.”

“I can go if--”

Ada peeled off the wall and moved closer. “No, I’d appreciate it if you stayed.”

Hecate clasped her hands behind her back and nodded. “All right.”

Ada smiled and turned back to watch the water. Hecate took Ada’s distraction as an opportunity to observe her. They hadn’t had much in the way of time together lately. Not that they ever had a lot but Hecate missed their evenings that had recently moved from moments shared between friends to something more. The small traces of sunlight that came through the water danced and reflected the small pink crystal earrings Ada wore. Thoughts of turning Ada and kissing her raced through Hecate’s mind.

Hecate cleared her throat and turned her gaze toward the water.

Ada shifted at her movement and peered up at her. “Are you alright?” Her tone was soft and not at all helpful in Hecate’s attempt not to lean over and press her lips to Ada’s.

“Yes, I’m fine.”

Ada moved closer and their arms brushed. “I’ve missed you.”

Hecate stilled for a moment and Ada moved away. Hecate closed the distance immediately. “I’ve missed you as well.”

When Ada smiled and squeezed Hecate’s arm, Hecate found that she couldn’t resist the urge to touch Ada any longer and brought a hand up to cup Ada’s cheek. Ada looked surprised a moment before she leaned into Hecate’s palm. Hecate spared no thought to the very real possibility that they might be caught as she leaned down and brushed her lips against Ada’s. Ada moved her hand from Hecate’s arm to her shoulder and pulled her closer as she opened her mouth and Hecate deepened their kiss. 

It was as Ada’s fingers skimmed the base of Hecate’s scalp that a small throat clearing interrupted their kiss. Hecate let out a small squeak as they parted and turned to see Dimity standing in the opening of the cave with a smirk.

“Glad to see you found her. I’ll round up the girls and see you at the bottom of the mountain.”

Ada smiled and adjusted her cardigan. “Thank you, Dimity.”

“Of course, Miss Cackle.” She turned to leave but paused and held up a finger. “If you need more time, we’ll be taking the long way down.”

Hecate sighed and before she could say that Dimity’s addition was unnecessary, Ada spoke again. “I think that would be wise.”

Hecate raised her eyebrows at Ada after Dimity transferred away. “You do know she’ll be insufferable about this at dinner.”

Ada tilted her head. “Does that mean you’d rather not take advantage of her kindness because I can--”

The rest of Ada’s statement was lost as Hecate leaned down to press their lips together once again


End file.
